The Data Management and Resource Dissemination Core (DMRDC) will: a) provide the infrastructure to aid hypothesis generation, b) integrate public and private databases, c) store results of bioinformatic analyses, d) store and organize experimental functional and biochemical data, e) facilitate material and project management, f) enable seamless interaction between the administrative core, technology core and the research projects, and g) provide a public data access gateway. This Core is committed to providing the scientific community a query interface to all information derived from bioinformatics analyses, experimental functional and biochemical experiments on pathogens and purified gene products, and biological and biochemical reagents. Our NIAID project will generate a large amount of data during the 5-year award term. The efficient management of these data is crucial for the success of the proposed work. Publicly available resources will be utilized in order to reduce redundancies in efforts. In return, the resources generated by this program will be made available in a form that enables simple integration into other resources. Data release into the public domain will be governed by the Administrative core and will adhere to NIAID/NIH policies.